Little Lion Annie
by moon.no.more
Summary: "We need never be afraid of our tears." She was known as Little Lion Annie." Books 1-7.
1. part one

"books! and cleverness! there are more important things — friendship and bravery."

-hermione granger


	2. one

One

Draco and Anona stood in Madam Malkin's, weighed down by oversized cloaks, when they met Harry Potter.

Anona didn't recognize him when she first met him in Madam Malkin's, he was just a scrawny eleven-year-old boy with the messiest hair she had ever seen. She was particularly transfixed by his emerald green eyes hidden behind his round glasses.

Madam Malkin stood him on a stool next to Draco, and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying us books, and Mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Anona rolled her eyes. "I told Mother that I wanted to go get my own wand. From all that I've read on wandlore, the wand produces the best magic for the witch or wizard when you allow it to choose you."

Harry looked like he wanted to ask Anona about wandlore, but was not given the chance when Draco went on about brooms. "Have you got your own broom?"

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," he said again.

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Anona had half a mind to tell Draco to shut up and stop being boastful, but held her tongue.

"No," said Harry.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry.

"You haven't the faintest clue what we're talking about, do you?" Anona asked.

Harry shook his head.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses, which you are sorted into based on certain traits you have. Hufflepuff values loyalty, kindness, patience, and hard work, which I don't think would be half bad."

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

"Draco, don't be rude!" Anona scolded.

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry, looking grateful that Anona spoke up.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"He looks like a sweetheart," said Anona.

"Why is he with you?" sneered Draco. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly.

"Oh, sorry," he said at once, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm so sorry," Anona said at the same time as her brother, but managing to sound much more sincere.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "You're done, my dear." Harry hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said Draco.

"Wait," said Anona, also hopping off the footstool, "can I meet Hagrid?"

"Uh, sure?" Harry said, sounding quite unsure.

"Brilliant," Anona beamed.  
Outside the shop, Harry introduced the two. "Hagrid this is…"

"Oh! Anona Malfoy, pleased to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

"Mister! I like you. Let me buy you an ice cream."

The three were rather quiet as they ate their ice cream.

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. A few moments passed when he asked, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know, Not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Anona said, before explaining to Hagrid what her brother had gone on about in Madam Malkin's.

" — and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in," Harry added on.

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were … he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles, look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"Wait," said Anona, "who are you again?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuffs are a lot o' duffers, but — "

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Anona was somewhat upset, the whole of her family was in Slytherin, and she'd probably turn out to be one too.

"Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

"But Slytherin doesn't mean someone is inherently evil, either. The traits of Slytherin House are ambition, resourcefulness, and cunning. That doesn't make someone evil, does it?" Anona questioned.

"I guess not," said Harry. "But if You-Know-Who — "

"That's one person among hundreds — even thousands of other witches and wizards throughout history and you're saying that every single one of them was bad."

Before their conversation could continue any further a very shrill shriek came from behind them.

"Anona Rose Malfoy! Get back here!" her mother seethed. "When your brother told me you had gone off with a half-giant and a boy you met at Madam Malkin's I didn't believe him, but now I see you'll run off with anyone if you're left alone!"

"See ya at Hogwarts, Harry, Mr. Hagrid," she waved apathetically as she was being dragged away by her arm.

"That girl was a Malfoy?" Hagrid asked bewilderedly. "Could've fooled me."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Another time, Harry."

 **I've got most of the first book written, so I'm just editing by now. I hope you guys enjoyed. Edited again July 2, 2016.**


	3. two

**Two**

A month later, Anona was boarding the Hogwarts Express. She had been eagerly waiting to see Harry again, even though Draco would probably yell at her.

She liked him. He was nicer than Draco or his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, who she was following around the train because she knew no one else here and thought it her best chance of finding Harry, since Draco had made it his mission to go and torment the boy.

They finally found the compartment he was in, and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all went in like they owned the place, with Anona lagging behind.

"Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thick as tree trunks and looked extremely mean.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I see you already know my sister."

Anona gave an uncomfortable wave.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Draco…" Anona made a feeble protest to her brother's bullying.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Anona smiled with pride.

Draco didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up, ready to fight, but Anona beat them to it. She could take all his rude comments about Muggle-borns, or about who he thought was less than him, but no one — especially not her brother — could talk that way about Lily and James Potter.

"Draco Malfoy, you take that back!" She hit him on the back of his head. "You can not talk that way. Did our mother raise you to be so rude? I don't think so. Get out of here!"

Draco bowed his head and walked back down the corridor, his laggies following behind.

"Sorry about him," she said, turning back to Harry and Ron. "He can be a right git. Mind if I stay in your compartment?"

"Not at all," Ron said, seeming quite entranced.

Anona sat down next to Harry. "So, which House do you think you'll be in, Ron?"

"Gryffindor, my whole family's been Gryffindor."

"Shame. I'll probably be a Slytherin, you know, cause I'm a Malfoy."

"Nah," said Ron, "after that show, you're a Gryffindor through and through."

Anona chuckled. "Let's hope so."

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Anona's heart dropped to her stomach with nerves, and she followed Harry and Ron in the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Anona shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Anona heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Mr. Hagrid!" Anona exclaimed happily. "How are you?"

"Just peachy, Miss Malfoy," Hagrid winked. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Anona thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

 **edited again July 2, 2016**


	4. three

Three

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Anona and Harry. "I'll kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll."

Anona smiled weakly. The hat seemed to ask a lot, now that she was finally up here, she didn't feel very ambitious or cunning at all.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Anona could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

Four more students went on before Draco's name was called. Anona smiled at him reassuringly as he swaggered up. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. A seat was left empty next to him, ready for Anona.

"Malfoy, Anona." McGonagall called.

The last thing Anona saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was Draco giving her an encouraging smile from his part at the Slytherin table, a space beside him was waiting for her.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "I see you're expecting Slytherin. I normally wouldn't hesitate yet — you're about as un-Slytherin as they come. Hufflepuff would suit you well, but there's courage in you. More courage than can be left unnoticed. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded, but not in the way they applauded the others.

Draco's jaw was hanging as he watched his little sister make his way to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down in between one of the twins Hermione Granger, who patted her back. "You seemed like a Hufflepuff to me, but I suppose I was wrong."

"I was supposed to be a Slytherin! My whole family — Mother and Father are going to kill me!"

"What's your name, Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Anona."

The two made a face simultaneously. "That's too prissy for you."

"But it's my name."

"We like you, Annie," said George, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "That's why we're going to help you out."

"Annie?" she asked.

"That suits you. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I like it."

 **So I started summer PE today, I'll have it for eight hours, four days a week, for three weeks. It might put a damper on the productivity, but just for a little bit. Super short chapter, but it gives a lot of insight into Anona's character. Edited again July 2, 2016.**


	5. four

**Four**

After the Sorting, Harry and Ron were both new Gryffindors and sat across from Annie. Harry looked down at his empty golden plate sadly.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubbler! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Annie didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he … a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Annie had never seen so many different things on one table: roast chicken, sausages, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Annie started putting a little bit of everything, very sparingly, onto her plate.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy — " the ghost began stiffly.

But sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Sir Nicholas flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So … new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor's have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin's have got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Annie looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Sir Nicholas delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Annie helped herself to the trifle, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed. Annie wanted to ask Seamus how his parents met, she had never met a Muggle before, but before she could, the conversation moved on.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Beside Annie, Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult — "; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — ").

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Only a few laughed.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

He gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the school started bellowing out the lyrics as they appeared in mid-air. Everybody finished the song at different times, as they were all singing at different tempos. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Annie's legs felt like lead, she was tired and full and was worried about Draco telling her parents she was put in Gryffindor, fearing her father's reaction the most. He most likely wouldn't let her back into the house.

Before she knew it, she was pulling on her pajamas and falling into bed, asleep almost immediately, despite Hermione's talk of classes.

 **If some of you are readers of my other works, then you may know that I have a Wattpad account (username: moon8no8more), and some of you may even follow me on there too. Anyway, I have this story posted there and I** ** _really_** **need help thinking of a face claim for Annie. Comment a suggestion if you've got any ideas! I would love to hear them.**

 **Edited again July 2, 2016**


	6. five

Five

After a truly disastrous Potions class, Harry, Ron, and Annie made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's. He lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back Fang, back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but they pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up to the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron and Annie, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Annie couldn't help seeing that Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Annie picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake.

As the three walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, hundreds of questions floated through Annie's head about Gringotts, the break-in, and what was in that vault.

 **Edited Again July 2, 2016**


End file.
